


Jungkook’s Supermarket Affair

by Kanyomin



Category: bts
Genre: Crack, F/M, Imagine all the worsts of every kpop fanfic in one fanfic, NSFW, they literally see each other and do the sexuald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanyomin/pseuds/Kanyomin
Summary: You’re picking up groceries when you accidentally encounter jungkook from the hit kpop: bts.





	Jungkook’s Supermarket Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Jungkookie is my oopaaaa and my bias. He is so smexy I couldn’t help but write about him. Ps. Have u guise seen his abs?? So hawtttt pss army forever!

Imagine. U walk into your local supermarket, expecting this trip to be like every other trip

But then! You accidentally drop a bag of corn  
"oh not my corn!!" You exclaim.

  
Then a strong hand picks up your corn. You look up in surprise to see none other than jeon jungkook!

  
"uh um omg thanks so much oppa!" You stutter.

  
As Jungkook hands you the corn he looks at your hazel orbs. Under his breath he whispers “you’re so beautiful.”

  
Your face turns red as mutter say “t-thank you” you then start making ur way to the checkout lanes

  
He grabs your wrist. “Don’t Leave Me.”

You, eagerly wanting to finish the bibimbap you started cooking at your house, say to him “I must Come Back Home.”

  
Jungkook then slams u against a wall and seductively says “what if u bring me home?”

Then you and Jungkook do blood sweat and tears on ur bed. He then turns to u and says “ur the cause of my euphoria”

  
You guys have many jungchildren.

the end

**Author's Note:**

> Ok actually author note: me and my gf wrote this as a joke


End file.
